Just for a moment
by FearlessMockingjay
Summary: Durante la boda de Finnick y Annie, Katniss se topa con un invitado que no esperaba ver. SINSAJO / MOCKINGJAY: Toma lugar durante la boda en el distrito 13, con un pequeño cambio y los mismos diálogos de la conversación de Peeta y Katniss.


_**Hola, he escrito este pequeño ONE SHOT, porque tuve una idea sobre esto y necesitaba escribirla. Me hubiera gustado que esto sucediera en Sinsajo. **_

_**Toma lugar durante la boda de Finnick y Annie, Katniss es sorprendida por alguien que ella no esperaba ver. **_

_**Disclarimer: Suzanne Collins es la dueña de estos personajes hermosos. **_

Después del beso que sella la unión, los vítores y un brindis con sidra de manzana, el violinista toca una melodía que hace que todos los del 12 lo miren. Puede que fuéramos el distrito más pequeño y pobre de Panem, pero sabemos bailar. No había nada preparado oficialmente para este momento, pero Plutarch, que dirige la propo desde la sala de control, debe de tener los dedos cruzados. Efectivamente, Sae la Grasienta agarra a Gale de la mano, lo lleva al centro de la sala y se pone frente a él. La gente se les une formando dos largas filas. Y empieza el baile.

Estoy apartada, dando palmadas al ritmo, cuando una mano se posa sobre mi hombro. Mi mirada encuentra los ojos azules de Peeta y me tenso de inmediato. ¿Quién le ha dejado salir? Lo último que ha sabido de él es que lo tenían encerrado en una habitación con llave, donde es resguardado por guardias y médicos. Tiene puesto el uniforme, como el resto de los invitados, y su semblante no tiene esa expresión fría que vi la última vez en su rostro. Luce como él, cada detalle; y al mismo tiempo no es el mismo Peeta que alguna vez conocí. Me pongo a la defensiva, esperando un ataque pero lo único que sale de su boca es:

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Por un momento creo haber escuchado mal, producto del ruido de la música, pero sus ojos siguen clavados en los míos con un leve gesto de duda.

— ¿Cómo te han dejado salir? — es todo lo que contesto.

—Plutarch puede ser muy convincente cuando se lo propone — dice, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

—No lo entiendo…

—Hicimos un trato. Yo no intentaría hacerte daño y me acercaría a ti, a cambio de que me permitieran venir.

— ¿Cómo pueden confiar en que simplemente no me lastimarás? —le pregunto, porque por mucha curiosidad que sienta, necesito saber que no estoy corriendo peligro ahora mismo.

— ¿Ves esto? — me pregunta, refiriéndose a un par de brazaletes que tiene en cada muñeca — Me están vigilando ahora mismo, si intento tocarte un solo pelo me darán una descarga eléctrica. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me está costando no hacerte pagar por todo lo que has hecho; es sólo que ya tuve suficiente con la electricidad en el Capitolio.

— ¿Te electrocutaban? —pregunto, con la voz ahogada al imaginarle siendo sometido a tal tortura.

—Electrocutarme era sólo una de las cosas que me hacían.

—Pero aún así crees que yo soy el enemigo — las palabras surgen de mis labios sin poder evitarlo — ¿No te das cuenta de quienes fueron los que te hicieron daño?

—El Capitolio, el Distrito 13… ¿cual es la diferencia? He sido prisionero de ambos.

—La diferencia es que…—intento decir, pero soy interrumpida por resoplido cansado de Peeta.

— ¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Sólo te he preguntado si querías bailar conmigo.

—Pues la respuesta es no — respondo, volviendo mi atención al baile que se está llevando a cabo. Entre la multitud puedo ver la mirada confundida de Gale al notar que Peeta está a mi lado, y sin embargo, no puede acercarse hasta aquí porque Sae la Grasienta lo mantiene aferrado a ella.

—No tienes muchas opciones, estamos siendo grabados ahora mismo. Plutarch quiere vernos.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de lo que eso significa. Todo esto ha sido planeado por él para poder grabarnos en la propo. ¿Qué sería más insultante para el Capitolio que ver a Peeta bailando conmigo, luego de lo que le han hecho a su mente? Los amantes trágicos disfrutando de la boda de sus amigos en los brazos del otro. Casi puedo sentir a Plutarch gritarle a la pantalla de la sala de control, esperando que acepte la invitación de Peeta.

Volteo a ver al machacado muchacho rubio, que aún me mira con el ceño fruncido. Sé lo que debe estar pensando. Debe creer que debajo de mi pequeña contextura se esconde un monstruo que le despedazaría la garganta en dos segundos.

— ¿Quieres darte prisa? — presiona.

—Plutarch debería haberme informado de esto, no estoy de acuerdo.

—Katniss…—dice en un tono no hostil, ni siquiera enfadado; más bien cansado. La similitud de su voz con la que antes solía hablarme provoca que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas — ¿Y ahora por qué estás llorando?

— ¡Porque no quiero hacer esto! —le grito, apartando las lagrimas de mis ojos. Se suponía que este sería un día libre, en el que podría despejarme de todo lo que está mal en mi vida. Plutarch debió avisarme sobre esto, y podría haberme negado enseguida.

—Escucha, a mi tampoco me gusta esta situación…pero sólo me han dado unos minutos para poder estar aquí. No quiero volver a mi habitación. No aún.

Trato de imaginar lo que debe sentirse al estar en cautiverio por tanto tiempo, pero no lo sé. ¿Debería sentir compasión por lo mucho que ha sufrido?

—Sólo quería ver personas — dice, y entonces el significado de aquello me golpea. No tiene a nadie que le haga compañía (salvo a Delly, quizá), no tiene una familia que le haga visitas. Se me cruza por la mente que las únicas personas que ve a diario son los doctores del distrito, que intentan devolver su memoria a la normalidad, ni siquiera por su propio bien, sino por el mío.

Siento la garganta seca de pronto, y me acabo mi sidra de manzana de un solo sorbo. Luego, con las piernas temblando de nervios, me pongo de pie y le ofrezco mi mano. Peeta me mira incrédulo, como si le costara creer que he cambiado de opinión tan sencillamente. Sin embargo, toma mi mano (con demasiada fuerza para mi gusto) y me guía a la pista, junto a las demás personas. No me sorprende que la música alegre que estaba sonando se detenga y sea remplazada por una lenta, de aquellas que sólo pueden ser bailadas por parejas. Plutarch debe haber estado muy atento para poder obligar al violinista para que cambie su repertorio. Los niños, las viudas y gente que simplemente no quiere bailar se alejan, hasta que sólo quedamos algunas parejas, entre ellas Finnick y Annie, que no dejan de murmurarse cosas y de besarse.

Cuando la mano derecha de Peeta se apoya contra mi cintura, soy conciente de que este es el tacto más parecido al abrazo que nunca conseguiré de nuevo. Su mano izquierda se cierra sobre mi derecha y apoyo la otra sobre su hombro. Bailamos de la misma manera que fuimos enseñados durante el tour de la Victoria. Los recuerdos de aquellos momentos vuelven a mi cabeza: las veces en que debíamos actuar cariñosos el uno alrededor del otro, la manera en que Peeta siempre me conseguía algo para beber, la manera en que su mano me atraía a su lado sujetándome por la cintura, y todas las veces en que nos escapábamos y esperábamos a que alguien se acercara lo suficiente para besarnos, con la esperanza de que luego corrieran el chisme por la fiesta.

—No eres muy grande. Ni tampoco demasiado guapa, no entiendo qué fue lo que vi en ti — dice Peeta y sus palabras me devuelven a la realidad.

Lo que ha dicho no debería parecerme insultante, y sin embargo, sí me duele. No puedo creer que este sea el mismo chico que una vez dijo que le parecía perfecta. Mi cerebro se rehúsa a filtrar lo siguiente:

—Bueno, tú tampoco estás en tu mejor momento.

Peeta se ríe. Sin embargo no es una risa amable, de esas que me provocaban ganas de sonreír.

—Y, encima, no eres simpática ni de lejos. Mira que decirme eso, después de todo lo que me ha pasado…—dice y noto que sus manos se aferran a mí con demasiada presión mientras bailamos. Me duele.

—Sí, todos hemos pasado por muchas cosas —respondo, enfrentándome a su mirada. Espero que Plutarch no tenga un micrófono sobre nosotros, porque lo que estamos diciendo no le ayudará con la propo —. Además, el simpático eres tú, no yo.

Peeta me mira con recelo, y su presión sobre mi cuerpo no se detiene, comienzan a dolerme las costillas. Tal vez debería sentarme un momento, supongo que Plutarch podrá trabajar con unos segundos de nosotros bailando.

— ¿Podrías soltarme? No me siento bien. Ya has cumplido con tu parte del trato.

La presión que sus manos estaban ejerciendo disminuye, pero no deja que me aleje de su lado. Intento soltarme, ligeramente, porque si se dan cuenta de que no quiero bailar con él, podrían tomarlo como un signo de que me está haciendo daño y le darían una descarga. No quiero que lo lastimen.

—Katniss, me acuerdo del pan —dice, me detengo en seco al oírlo.

El pan, el único momento de conexión real entre nosotros, antes de los Juegos del Hambre.

—Te enseñaron la cinta en la que hablaba de eso — respondo.

—No, ¿hay una cinta? ¿Por qué no la usó contra mí el Capitolio?

—La grabé el día que te rescataron —respondo y el dolor del pecho me aprieta las costillas como si fueran un torno, debería sentarme un momento, pero necesito saber más sobre esto: —Entonces, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Tú, bajo la lluvia —dice, con los ojos ojos azules clavados en mí, mientras busca los recuerdos entre su memoria dañada —. Hurgando en nuestros cubos de basura. Quemé el pan. Mi madre me pegó. Saqué el pan para el cerdo, pero te lo di a ti.

—Eso es —respondo, entusiasmada —, eso es lo que pasó. Al día siguiente, quise darte las gracias, pero no sabía cómo.

—Estábamos fuera al final del día. Intenté que nuestras miradas se cruzaran. Apartaste la tuya. Y entonces, por algún motivo, creo que recogiste un diente de león. —Asiento, sí que se acuerda, nunca he hablado en voz alta sobre ese momento —. Debo de haberte querido mucho.

—Sí —respondo; se me rompe la voz y finjo toser. Tengo que poner todo mi esfuerzo para que las lágrimas no aparezcan.

— ¿Y tú me querías?

Su pregunta capta todos mis sentidos. ¿Qué se supone que debo contestar en una situación así? Ni siquiera me he sentado a analizar qué es lo que pasa conmigo cuando pienso en Peeta. Sé que su bienestar me tranquiliza y que las noches en las que dormimos en los brazos del otro me ayudaban a mantenerme cuerda. También sé que algunos besos se sentían diferentes a otros. ¿Eso es amor? No tengo idea.

—Todos dicen que sí — respondo, mirando hacia otro lugar, para evitar encontrarme con sus ojos —. Todos dicen que por eso te torturó Snow, para hundirme.

—Eso no es una respuesta. No sé que pensar cuando me enseñan algunas cintas. En la primera arena es como si intentaras matarme con aquellas rastrevíspulas.

—Estaba intentando matarlos a todos —contesto—. Me tenían en el árbol.

—Después hay muchos besos que no parecían reales por tu parte. ¿Te gustó besarme?

—A veces —reconozco.

— ¿Y Gale? —pregunta esta vez, justo cuando encuentro la mirada de Gale entre las personas que nos miran. Parece que estuviera intentando encontrar una explicación para lo que está observando.

—Él tampoco besa mal —respondo, cortante.

— ¿Y a Gale y a mí nos parecía bien que nos besaras a los dos?

—No, no les parecía bien a ninguno de los dos, pero tampoco iba a pedirles permiso. —digo a la defensiva.

—Menuda pieza estás hecha, ¿eh? —dice, en un tono que no es de enfado, sino de burla, que es mucho peor. Odio que se rían de mí. — ¿Y qué dices? ¿Quién besa mejor?

Me echo para atrás para mirarlo y preguntarle si está de verdad hablando en serio, pero mis palabras son ahogadas por sus labios. Siento que ya había olvidado a qué sabían sus besos, y sin embargo no le respondo. Estoy demasiado conmocionada, así que cuando se aparta de mi boca y me mira, es como si pudiera ver al verdadero Peeta por unos segundos. Como si aquel beso lo hubiera traído de vuelta a mí por unos preciados instantes. No obstante, me suelta y me encuentro parada por mi cuenta, ansiando acercarme otra vez a él y obligarlo a reaccionar para que me mire de la misma forma en que lo ha hecho hace unos momentos. La música a nuestro alrededor se detiene y veo el porqué, todos nos miran, incluyendo a Finnick y a Annie. Nos miran por lo que parecen interminables segundos, hasta que la atención se centra en otra cosa: una rareza, una creación con olas de glaseado azul verdoso y puntas blancas, llenas de peces, barcas, focas y flores marinas. Cuando veo la tarta me es imposible no confirmar quién la ha decorado. Tan seguro como que los bordados del vestido de Annie son de Cinna, las flores glaseadas de la tarta son de Peeta.

Me volteo para preguntarle sobre ello, pero no lo encuentro. Sólo alcanzo a ver su cabello rubio sobre la multitud, está de pie junto a unos guardias y unos momentos después lo veo desaparecer.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —pregunta Gale, de pronto, apareciendo a mi lado.

—Sólo ha sido parte de la propo — le digo, volviendo mi atención hacia la tarta. Verla me da esperanza, Peeta tuvo que concentrarse, mantener las manos quietas, para diseñar algo tan perfecto para Finnick y Annie. Tal vez existe la posibilidad de que pueda recuperarse.

— ¿Te ha lastimado? — la pregunta de Gale casi me ofende, nos ha estado observando todo el tiempo. Todos se habrían dado cuenta si me hubiera lastimado.

— ¿Me ves lastimada? —respondo, un poco más hostil de lo que pretendí ser.

Me excuso con Gale diciendo que me duelen un poco las costillas y me voy de la fiesta, aún recordando la manera en que Peeta me miró. Como si entre tanta oscuridad hubiera encontrado la manera de alcanzarme por algunos segundos. Desearía que pudiera salir a flote y quedarse de esa manera.

**_Gracias por leer. Dejen reviews diciendo que les pareció. _**

**_Sobre mi otro fic "Sobreviviendo" no he tenido nada de tiempo para actualizar, pero lo haré. Y les explicaré porqué no he subido nada en su momento. Los quiero xoxo_**


End file.
